


Breaking in, Coming out

by Written_in_Aqua



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, LGBT+, Multi, Other, Secrets, Summer Camp, lots of gay, trans main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_in_Aqua/pseuds/Written_in_Aqua
Summary: A FtM trans boy is sent away every summer to a correction camp by his parents, and this summer they pick a very interesting camp to go to





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I suck at summarizing without spoiling. This came from a tumblr post, and escalated from there. There’s swearing, no sex, lots of gay fluff. Someone might die. I don’t know yet.

Standing outside Buckmann highschool, backpack tossed carelessly on the ground, I wait. Teenagers stream past me, paying no attention to the former sophomore on the bench. Car engines rumble as kids talk about their summer plans. I let the warm sunlight seep under my shirt, warming my binder and settling an oddly euphoric feeling into my bones. 

The loud growl of a familiar engine pulls me out of my sun-induced stupor. I look up, seeing my brother’s lanky frame atop his motorcycle. He nods to me, and drives off, looking for somewhere to park. 

I swing my backpack across my shoulders, jogging to find my brother. I finally spot him leaning against his motorcycle and smoking. 

“You know Mom hates it when you smoke, right Casper?” I said happily, stopping three feet from my brother. 

He raised an eyebrow at me. “Didn’t she also send you to school in a dress?” He retaliated, a smile pulling at his mouth. 

I laughed. “It’s the only thing in my backpack right now.” I said. “Well. And my book.” I added. 

Casper tossed his cigarette down and stepped on it. “C’mon.” He said, handing me a spare helmet. “Mom’l kill me if I don’t get you home soon.”

I pulled my hat off and replaced it with the motorcycle helmet. My backpack stayed securely on my back, the chest strap clasped for extra safety. Casper looked at me expectantly from his place on the motorcycle, waiting for me to get on.

I got on easily, settling my arms around Casper’s waist. He looks back at me. “Long way home?” He asks. I don’t even hesitate as I nod. 

We raced home, wind pushing at my arms, sending chills down my spine. But the rumble of the engine and the warmth of the sun was familiar. Mom always hated sending Casper out to pick me up. She hated the idea of me on the back of his motorcycle, but the concept was a comfort to me. 

We pulled into the driveway much too soon, Casper grinning as he helped me slide off the bike. Mom was waiting for us in the kitchen, gesturing to the both of us to sit at the counter. 

She smiled at me. “How was school Julianna?” She asked. I shrugged, grabbing an apple. 

“It was good, I guess.” I mumbled. “Didn’t really do much.” 

Mom sighed. “I notice that you’re not wearing the dress I bought you.” She said. 

“It was itchy.” 

Mom set her hands down, and I knew what was coming next. Mom was going to tell me where she was sending me for the summer. 

“Sweetheart.” She began. “Your Father and I have been discussing where we are going to place you this summer.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Don’t expect any kind of change.” I grumbled. Mom ignored me. 

“Look Julianna.” She said. “We aren’t doing this to punish you.” 

“Could’ve fooled me.” I retaliated, my anger spilling over the top. 

Mom gave me the ‘tired mother’ look. “Your brother actually suggested this camp to us.” She said, as if I hadn’t spoken. “It’s out in a secluded part of the woods, and the councilors are all very young.” She smiled. “You leave on Wednesday.” 

“That’s only 5 days from now!” I yelled, looking at Casper. “You can’t let her send me away again!” I pleaded. But he looked down at his lap without talking to me. 

“Casper is going to help you pack for your trip on Monday.” Mom said. “And that is final Julianna.” She added, seeing the defiant look on my face. 

I didn’t argue as I walked up to my room and tossed my backpack to the side for the summer. My room was my only sanctuary, with my closet being a home within a home. One winter day I had built a blanket fort in my closet and it had stayed. The fort was big enough for two people, with high ceilings and fairy lights throughout. Now, I curled up under a thick red blanket, my head resting against a chest of drawers that had my masculine clothes. 

“Knock knock.” Casper said, knocking gently on the closet doorframe. “Can I come in?” 

I mumbled something that was unintelligible, even to me, and Casper pulled back the blue and green blanket that made up one of the doors to the fort. 

“Hey Simon.” He said, settling into his favorite spot and flicking on a string of lights. “How you doing?” 

I rolled over, rubbing my eyes and sighing. “I feel terrible.” I said, voice low. “Usually I get a month before mom sends me away, but I only get five days now and it just-“ I cut myself off. “It don’t feel right.” 

Casper scooted closer, wrapping me up in his arms. He smelled like leather and cigarette smoke, a smell only he could make appealing. “C’mon Simon.” He said gently. “At least I get to help you pack. And I’ll be in the car with you on the trip to the bus stop.” 

“Yeah.” I murmured. “Can we just watch marvel movies for the next four days?” I asked. 

Casper smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.” He said. 

•••

Tuesday night, Casper pulled an old black duffel bag out of his closet. “You can use it for your trip.” He explained. I opened it up, looking at the empty space inside the bag. 

Casper smiled. “Man clothes?” He asked. 

“Man clothes.” I confirmed, ducking into my closet and coming back with a plastic bin full with all of my masculine clothes. 

Casper took it from me and dumped it on the bed. “Let’s see what we got here.” He said. “What do you wanna start with?” 

I looked at the array of fabric on my bed. “Shirts.” 

Casper sorted through the mess and pulled out various shirts. “Hmmm. Marvel?” He asked, handing me two marvel shirts. 

I folded the shirts in half and rolled them up, tucking them both into the bag. “Yep.” 

Casper continued to hand me shirts, asking if I wanted to take them. I ended up packing away mostly graphic t-shirts, setting out my Game Grumps shirt so I could wear it on Wednesday. 

Casper moved on to pants, sectioning out three pairs of jeans for me to roll up. 

“Oh yeah” he said, grabbing a plastic bag. “Mom had me go shopping for summer clothes, so I bought you a few things.” He said, digging through the bag. 

Out came five pairs of cargo shorts, and they went right into the duffel bag without question. Casper dumped the remaining clothes on the floor. 

After we went through pyjamas, next came underwear. I looked at my half length binders. Two white and one black, the other black one currently wrapped around my chest. I didn’t hesitate packing them into the bag. Then came six pairs of boxer briefs, two full length binders, and two binders that were made for swimming. 

“What next?” Casper asked, looking at the half filled duffel bag. I shrugged.

“Interests, I guess.” I said, walking over to my bookshelf and pulling a few books down. “Let’s see.” I said to myself. “Carry on, Fangirl, Magnus Chase, aaaand let’s add Six of Crows, just for fun.” I dumped the books into my bag. 

Casper handed me my laptop, along with my backpack. “You’re allowed a carry on.” He said jokingly. I made a face at him as I put my laptop into the bag. 

Following my laptop was my IPod, and both of their respective chargers. Then my sketchbook, pencils, ink pens, and phone charger. 

“Movies?” Casper asked, handing me a case full of my favorite movies. Harry Potter, Marvel, and even some discs labeled In Casper’s messy writing. 

We looked at the bags. All I had to do was add toiletries, and I was ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning absolutely exhausted. Another practically sleepless night. I had finally fallen asleep at around 4:30 in the morning, only for my alarm to go off an hour later. 

Stretching and wandering into my bathroom, I brushed my teeth and packed my toothbrush into a plastic bag, tucking that into the duffel bag next to my shower. Peering at myself in the mirror, I sighed at my reflection. Pale green eyes surrounded by heavy brown curls. Where Casper looked like dad, I looked like mom. Rounder cheeks and pinker lips aided to my natural femininity, which I saw as a curse. I brushed my hair off my shoulders and into a messy French braid. It was the least I could do. 

I got dressed, pulling my ‘Grump and not so Grump’ shirt on over my binder, the oversized shirt hiding my chest completely. With a hat and some slouching, I could completely pass as a boy. 

I leaned forward, poking at my reflection. “Simon.” I said to the feminine boy in the mirror. “I am Simon. You are Simon.” I sighed, pulling a hat over my hair and running down the stairs. 

I sat down at the kitchen table, across from Casper. He grinned at me. “Hey kiddo.” He said. “How’re you feeling?” 

I groaned in response, looking down at the table, eyes half closed. I heard Casper get up and shuffle around the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers. He finally set a plate down in front of me, sitting back down into his seat. 

I ate wordlessly, trying hard not to imagine the place I’d be in a few hours. Mom grabbed my bag from my room and smiled at me. “Come on Julianna, it’s time to go.” 

I got up, pulling my headphones around my neck as I went. Casper followed close behind. We both got into the car, Casper calling shotgun before I could. It was a running joke. He always took the passenger seat, mostly because Mom always lectured whoever was closest in the car. And I couldn’t stand listening to her without snapping. 

Unfortunately, she seemed hellbent on talking to me in the car this time. We pulled out of the driveway and only made it halfway down the street before she met my eyes in the rear view mirror. 

“Julianna, you understand that your Father and I love you very much, and that we’re sad we can’t spend more time with you this summer.” She started. 

“One, my name is Simon.” I growled. “Two, if you really cared, you would be sending me away in the first place.” 

Mom sighed. “Julianna-“ 

“Simon. And don’t bother trying to get Casper on your side.” I said, seeing Mom turn to Casper for support. 

“Yeah, sorry mom.” He smiled. “I’m the neutral party here.” 

Mom didn’t say anything, and I pulled my headphones over my hat, turning the music up as loud as I could. Casper made pointless small talk with Mom for the rest of the trip, and occasionally shot me a sympathetic look. 

•••

We pulled up to the loading site, and I was just about ready to cry. Casper helped carry my bag to the bus, and we stood together while Mom signed me in. Casper put a cigarette between his lips, but didn’t light it. He never really smoked when I was around.

“I’ll text you every few days.” He promised, breaking the heavy silence. “And I’m sure you’ll make friends with at least someone while you’re there.” 

I sighed. “I dunno Cas.” I said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get through almost three months of this stupid camp.” 

Before Casper could respond, a woman walked out of the bus. “Will all the new campers please board the bus?” She asked the crowd. As people shuffled forward, she got onto the bus herself. 

Casper hugged me. “Don’t bite anymore nuns.” He said. 

I laughed. “I’ll try my hardest.” I replied, before walking towards the bus. 

•••

I settled into a seat about halfway back, tucking my backpack between my feet. I hardly even looked around, wanting to just phase through the floor. No one sat in the seat next to me, but someone sat in front of me, a head full of heavy brown curls and I could see the edge of glasses from where I was sitting. 

Once everyone had boarded the bus, it began to pull away from the loading site. Casper waved at me from his place by the car, his cigarette still unlit. 

It was over all too soon, and we were all headed to what I imagined to be a nightmare. 

•••

After a half hour of driving, the councilor stood up, gesturing for our attention. I set my headphones around my neck, ready to pull them back up as soon as I could. 

“Well.” The councilor said, looking around. “This is quite the haul. There’s gotta be at least 25 of you.”

There was no response from us. 

“Anyway.” The councilor smiled. “I’m Veronica, one of the founders of the camp. Now, me and my partner had a vision about four years ago. What if there was a camp that looked like a correction camp, but was secretly a safe space?” 

The bus pulled onto a road surrounded by trees, and Veronica looked out the window. We stopped in a parking lot about fifty feet from a circle of wood cabins, each with a different pride flag hanging on the porch. 

“Welcome to your first summer at Camp Update.”


	3. Chapter 3

We all collected our bags, as per Veronica’s request, and began to get off the bus. As we got off, there was another councilor asking us for our names. 

“Name and pronouns.” She asked me, looking me up and down. 

“Simon. He/him.” I said, trying not to laugh. No one knew me as Julianna. I was Simon

The councilor gave me a name tag with ‘Simon’ written in neat cursive. I put it on my chest. 

“Which cabin will you be staying in?” She asked, handing me a piece of paper with my options. “Before you ask, if you fit in more than one, just pick the more prominent one.” She explained with a smile. I didn’t hesitate checking the box next to ‘transgender’ 

The councilor took the paper. “Welcome to Camp, Simon. Your bag will be in your cabin tonight, and as for now, lunch is out and you can meet your cabin leader.” She pointed towards a path. 

I thanked her with a wave and walked off, down the path. It opened into a clearing, set up with various benches and tables. I didn’t bother getting food, I wasn’t hungry. But I did find a table to sit at. The paint was worn and chipped, but the faded blue, white, and pink was inviting. Almost immediately, someone sat across from me. 

I looked up, meeting the mystery persons eyes. She smiled. “I’m Robyn.” She introduced, holding her hand out for me to shake. 

“Simon.” I replied, seeing Robyn’s pastel yellow cabin leader shirt. “Which cabin are you?” 

“Trans.” Robyn said. “Which are you?” 

I grinned. “Also trans.” 

“Awesome.” Robyn leaned on her elbows, resting her head in her hands. “Tell me all about you Simon.” She requested. “I like to know my cabin mates as if they were family.” 

“Oh. Well.” I stuttered. “I’m 16, 17 in August. I’m an FTM trans guy, and my parents are very homophobic. I want to be a tattoo artist, always have.” I played with the edge of my shirt. “I’m sorry. I’m not a people person.” I said. 

Robyn laughed. “Oh sweetheart, it’s fine.” She smiled. “We’re all different, and that’s what makes us great.” 

Others sat at the table with us, new and old campers alike. We shared stories, talked about our pasts. Michael, Robyn, John, Samantha, Miles, Kalypso, Tucker and Me. The eight members of the trans cabin. One big, happy, messed up, family. 

After talking for what felt like days, we all headed towards the outdoor theater, where returning campers sat on one side, and new campers sat on the other. Veronica sat on the stage, her arm casually draped around another girl’s shoulder. The cabin leaders all sat behind the couple, talking and laughing. 

“Alright, Alright.” Veronica called out, standing and looking around at all of us. “It’s year four here at camp, thank you to all our returning campers, welcome to all our new ones, etc.” Veronica smiled and jumped off the stage, pacing the spot in the dirt in front of us. “I’m just going to go over camp rules, introduce councilors, and we’ll go over the finer details tomorrow at breakfast!” 

Veronica jumped back up on the stage, helping the other girl to her feet. “This is Ky.” She said. “Ky is Asexual, and one of the three councilors. I am, of course, another councilor.” Veronica looked out into the crowd. “The third one, Brandon, is coming tomorrow.”

Veronica introduced the cabin leaders one by one, telling us that cabin leaders were like our parents for this summer, but cooler. “They’re here to look over you, but also have fun with you.” She explained. 

The next part was taken over by Ky, who seemed a lot less energetic than Veronica. “Camp rules are simple.” She said. “You must be in your cabin by 10, and need permission to leave the cabin anytime between 10 and 5:30. Meals are all at scheduled times, but they last an hour and a half, except breakfast. Breakfast lasts two hours.” 

Ky looked at Veronica, who nodded and grinned. The softer spoken girl continued. “There are weekly classes, each with a different subject, that aren’t mandatory. Just simple stuff for our more gender influenced individuals, like safe binding and all that.” Robyn smiled and nudged the genderfluid cabin leader, Cas. 

“Your cabin will often take part in activities, with other cabins or by themselves. These are mandatory unless you have a valid excuse. We have a chill cabin over by the kitchens if anyone needs a nice, quiet place to calm down or something.” Ky continued. “Now, we’re all going to go back to the cafeteria and make name plates for your bunks.” 

We all did as instructed, heading back to the tables and grabbing art supplies. Robyn put an armful of paints and brushes down on the wooden surface. “Alright y’all.” She said, sitting between me and John. “Put your name on these planks and just. Go to town on it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting up with my hiatus. I was going through a tough patch of writers block, but I’m back with (probably) weekly updates! Be prepared for many a fandom references in the coming chapters. Next week, it’s time for the love interest! 
> 
> (Please note I don’t usually edit these. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes)
> 
> (Updates will usually be on Thursdays or Fridays, unless something happens.)

CHAPTER 4: 

 

Our arts and crafts session lasted until dinner, when the cabin leaders took the wooden planks back to the cabins, and we were given food. 

Robyn came back from the cabin, promptly settling down to my right and grabbing a plate. 

“So.” She said. “It’s camp tradition that at the end of the summer, there’s this big game, like a championship of sorts.” She waved a fry around, gesturing to the people at the table. “And I intend to win this year.” 

“How?” Miles asked. “Most of us can’t compete while wearing binders. It’s not healthy.” 

Robyn raised an eyebrow. “Kid, I’ve thought long and hard about that.” She grinned an oddly wicked grin. “We need to play your advantages.”

She grabbed a notebook and began to write our advantages and disadvantages, taking the dinner hour to give us the run down of how the championship would go. 

When the bell rang out, signaling that we needed to go to our cabins, we all got up. The trek to the cabin was easy, but I could feel my chest tightening at times, plainly telling me I’d been binded too long.

Robyn pulled the door open, gesturing is all inside. The cabin was cozy, bunk beds pressed against one wall, desks and mirrors on the opposite side. 

“Your beds have your bags on them.” Robyn said. “And each bed has a corresponding cabinet drawer. That’s where you’ll put your clothes. The bathrooms are behind that door, Three showers, six sinks, four changing rooms, four toilets, a shelf for each of your toiletries, and a fully stocked medicine cabinet. Any questions?” She asked, turning to the group. 

None of us had any questions. 

“Good.” Robyn began pacing. “Now, are any of you still binding with bandages, tape, or anything that isn’t a binder?” 

One kid raised his hand, a slim thing with messy hair that hung in his eyes. A quick read of his name tag told me that was Tucker. 

Robyn smiled, a kind smile I didn’t expect from her. “It’s ok kiddo. We’ll get your measurements tomorrow and you’ll have a proper binder in no time.” 

She shooed us all off to our beds, telling us to change into our pyjamas and pack our clothes away. I easily dug Casper’s gym shirt and my own Christmas themed fleece pants out of my bag. John and Kalypso headed off to the bathrooms, chatting away, and I followed, ducking into a changing room and pulling the curtain right before they realized I was there. 

A feeling of instant relief and heart-stopping dread raced down my spine as I peeled my binder off, tugging my beanie off with it. I pulled the shirt over my chest quickly, letting my curves get lost in fabric folds. But my hair still fell in a waterfall down my back. 

I washed my face and brushed my teeth before heading back to my bunk. It was pressed against the corner, top bunk, an empty expanse of ceiling above my head. At least there was room to sit up straight. 

My bunk mate was tall, curvy, with shoulder length, electric blue hair and eyes to match. She introduced herself as Samantha. 

The cabin was alive, bustling like its own city until Robyn turned off the main lights. She flicked on a string of Christmas lights that lit the cabin up with warm, orange-y light. Some people read, most talked, but I drew. Pulling inspiration from my peers, I sketched up a rough looking tattoo design for Robyn, almost moving on to Samantha before someone tapped the ladder with her fingers. 

“Knock knock.” It was Robyn, who lifted herself into my bed after I shut my sketchbook. “Whatcha got there Simon?” 

I blushed, tapping the cover of the book with my pencil. “Just a sketchbook.” I mumbled.

“Awesome.” Robyn said, leaning back on her hands and looking over at me. “Whatcha drawing?” 

I hesitated before opening the book to the page I’d been working on. The messy charcoal and graphite sketch stared back at us. The bouquet of flowers with a gardener snake coiled around the stems, a sketch I was actually fairly proud of. 

Robyn raised an eyebrow. “Fancy.” She smiled. “Its a very impressive drawing.” 

“Just wait until I ink and color it.” I said. “Casper always said I did my best when I got messy, and my ink pens have a tendency to rub off on my fingers.” 

Robyn grinned, and I realized she wasn’t wearing any makeup. Her natural masculine beauty shone through, and I suddenly knew why the design felt so right for her. The snake and the flowers. The gentle beauty of the flowers and the unique beauty of the snake. 

“Can I braid your hair?” The question startled me out of my thoughts. Robyn was staring at me, her wide brown eyes flecked with gold. 

“What?” 

Robyn pulled back. “Sorry, I understand if your hair is some sort of thing. Most of us have problems with it.” 

I shook my head. “No no, it’s fine. Be my guest.” I turned, putting my back to Robyn. She squealed and jumped off the bunk, running to grab a bag. 

She came back and pulled a brush out of the bag. “Don’t worry, I use one of those thing in my brush that pulls all that hair out. It’s perfectly safe.” 

Between the rhythmic brushing and Robyn’s humming, I immediately fell into a state of relaxation. I let the tugging of brush and braiding pull my head back and forth as Robyn tightly braided two French braids into my thick hair. 

“Y’know.” She murmured as she tied the second braid off. “I could totally cut your hair for you. You could get your transition cut here, at camp.” 

I hesitated. Mum was super picky about my hair. She insisted that I couldn’t take it shorter than my shoulders. Yet, this was something I wanted. I shook my head. “Not yet. Definitely soon, but not now.” 

Robyn nodded. “Of course kiddo. In the meantime, I’ll pull it up for you. Deal?” 

We shook on in, and Robyn climbed out of my bunk with a grin and a wink. 

“Alright all you cute little queers. Lights out.” Robyn said, turning the lights off, pushing the cabin into the dark. I pulled he blankets over myself, shutting my eyes and smiling as sleep took my body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wakes up after his first day of camp with a bang, and the morning of day two brings with it friends and fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this ten minutes ago, not gonna lie. But hey, it’s longer than the last one (I think) and it’s technically on time!
> 
> If I end up missing a chapter date here and there, just wait. I’m working on something in my personal life that has a rapidly approaching due date that is suuuuper hard, plus I’m going back to school soon-ish (groan) 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for things I could put in this story, go ahead and say them. I’ll run out of ideas eventually, and that’s no fun

CHATER 5: 

 

I woke up to Samantha smacking her head on the bottom of my bed and swearing. Loudly. Mornings were usually hard for me, but waking up in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar people made it even harder. Of course, the swearing was normal. Casper often stepped on stuff in my room and woke me up with his rather colorful language. 

Robyn walked out of the bathroom, her makeup done and her hair curled and pulled back. “What the hell?” She grumbled, looking around. The image must’ve been wild. Samantha was rubbing her head, eyes watering, I was sitting up, tangled in my blankets, braids half undone, and the rest of the cabin was waking up slowly, most having been startled awake by Samantha. 

I rubbed my eyes, trying not to yawn. After the commotion that woke us up, we all got ready for the day. Robyn warned us that it was hot as hell outside, and that we should dress for the weather. Which meant shorts. I rummaged through my clothes, drawing out a pair of shorts, a thin shirt, socks and a binder. 

Once I was dressed, Robyn waved me over to one of the two make up desks that were pushed near the cabinets. Mild fear gripped my chest, although it could’ve just been my binder. 

Robyn smiled at me. “Sit, I’ll do your hair.” She said, gesturing to the stool she’d just been perched on. 

I settled down, crossing my legs at the ankles while Robyn undid my braids from yesterday and brushed my hair again. She raked her nails against my scalp, sending shivers down my spine. One tight French braid later, and I was tugging my Gravity Falls hat on over my hair. 

Robyn led us to the dining pavilion, telling us that we could sit wherever before she walked off to join the other cabin leaders. 

I got breakfast, eggs and bacon, and sat on the brick half wall, eating and reading at the same time. Casper texted a few times, asking about my first day. I entertained him with stories before he left to go to work, which left me alone. 

“Hey.” 

I looked up, surprised to see someone standing in front of me. They were shorter than me, curvier too. It was clear that didn’t sit well with a specific gender, at least that’s what it seemed. They were wearing shorts and a galaxy print tank top, the edge of a binder clearly visible. They were fairly attractive, short hair that vaguely resembled Hiccup from ‘How to Train Your Dragon,’ if Hiccup’s hair was copper and blue. Their eyes were deep pools of coffee, a brown so dark it was almost black. A heavy spray of freckles dyed dots on the person’s pale skin, giving them an almost stained look. 

The person held out a hand. “I’m Otter.” They introduced. 

I shook Otter’s hand. “Simon.” I replied. 

Otter looked hesitantly at the bricks next to me. “Can I?” They asked. 

I shrugged, moving my plate so Otter could sit. They sat, shifting a bit before settling. 

“So.” I said. “What are you doing over here?” 

“Oh.” Otter pushed eggs around their plate nervously. “I, well, I like your hat. And I don’t know anyone here so I figured I could try and make friends. And I thought that if you like Gravity Falls, and I like Gravity Falls, then we would have something to talk about”. 

I smiled. “Nice logic.” I mumbled. “You like Gravity Falls?” I asked, wanting to confirm my suspicions. 

Otter nodded. “Mhm. Honestly, I think it could’ve gone a totally different way at the end and still been ok.” They rambled. “Like, Bill didn’t need to die, just neutralized. I know he was a real bad guy and stuff, but death?” 

“I kinda agree.” I said. “It was suuuper dark for a kids show.” 

Otter and I talked Fandoms until breakfast ended, both our plates empty but neither of us stopped talking. At least, until Robyn came over and told me that she needed me. 

“Bye!” I waved, watching Otter get smaller as I walked away. Robyn kept pace next to me, unable to keep a grin off her face. 

“Soooooo.” She said. “Who’s your friend?” 

“Otter.” 

“Cabin?” Robyn took a left at a fork in the road, and I followed, shoving a tree branch out of my face. 

“Genderfluid.” 

Robyn laughed. “Cute.” She said. 

After another two minutes of walking, we stopped at the lakes edge, the rest of the cabin slowly trickling in around us. 

Robyn clapped her hands, directing our attention to her. “Alright guys, today we are going to get to know each other! Like a shitty school activity, but gay.” 

She had us all sit in a circle, going around and around, answering questions pulled from a rainbow mason jar in the middle. 

“Samantha.” She said, pulling a question. “When did you start transitioning?” 

Samantha leaned back on her hands. “I dunno. A year or two ago? Might be more now.” She grabbed the jar and pulled a new question. “Simon.” She said, looking at me. “Who was the first person you told about your whole gay situation?”

I didn’t even hesitate. “My brother.” 

“Was he supportive?” Samantha asked. 

I grinned. “He went out that night and bought me soap, shirts, and hats. I don’t think I could ask for a better brother.” I remembered. 

The game continued around the circle, random and often embarrassing prompts, and equally weird answers, until Robyn told us to go wild in the lake. “Just don’t get your clothes wet!” She called as we all raced off to run around in the knee high waters. 

By the time lunch rolled around, most of us had stripped out of our shirts, splashing each other and laughing like maniacs. Michael had ended up pushing me down into the water, and I had retaliated by grabbing his wrist on the way down, pulling him in with me. We had surfaced, soaked to the bone and laughing, and faced Robyn’s wrath, before drying out on solid ground. As we walked back to the camp, I could feel my shirt sticking to my back, and my hair was dripping. But the morning had been absolutely amazing, and I couldn’t wait to see what the afternoon held.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, the gang heads out for more fun. But what happens when someone gets separated and it starts raining really freaking hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated posting this because I think it’s shit. Honestly. It’s not my best work, which is why it didn’t go up on Thursday. I’m at another writers roadblock, and it’s probably due to school. Its starting soon and im so very stressed. As soon as school starts and I get into the groove, though, I will write on my bus rides. So yeah.

CHAPTER 6: 

 

Lunch was happy, I laughed my ass off with Michael and Miles, who managed to convince me they were cousins. Tucker, Michael’s actual cousin, grinned and joined our conversation. I saw Otter a few times, they were talking eagerly to someone at their own table, but shot me a glance every once in a while. It took a bit of effort not to stare at Otter with a small grin on my face. I hadn’t really noticed it earlier, but they were really cute, borderline adorable. 

“Simon. Siiiimon.” Robyn said, waving her hand in front of my face. “Earth to Simon.” 

“Hm?” I jumped a bit, shifting my gaze quickly from Otter to Robyn. 

“You we’re zoning out and staring at nothing. You ok?” Robyn said. She was smiling, and I was fairly certain she knew exactly what I was looking at. 

I nodded, focusing on my food. “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” I reassured the group. 

Everyone went back to their conversations, leaving me alone with my thoughts. So, instead of mindlessly staring, I picked up a stack of post-it notes and a pen. Glancing up at Otter every few minutes, I sketched at least four small tattoo designs for them before lunch ended. 

As Robyn corralled the group, I pocketed the paper and waited. Eventually, Robyn was able to count heads and lead us all off through the woods. Samantha fell in next to me, her long legs matching strides with mine. 

“Sooooo.” She said. “Who’s the cutie that caught your eye?” 

“No one.” I mumbled, trying to hide my face. 

Samantha saw through my disguise. “Bull shit sweetie. I know a smitten look when I see one.” 

“Who the hell uses the word ‘smitten’ anymore?” I retaliated, trying to draw her attention from my hopeless puppy crush. 

Samantha grinned. “I do. Now, back to the matter at hand.” She directed me through the fork in the path, down the right. “Your crush” 

I crossed my arms. “Nope.” I said. 

“I’ll get you to tell me eventually.” Samantha promised. “Now. Do you see the rest of the group?” 

Looking at the path ahead, I peered through the trees to try and spot the rest of the cabin. “No, I don’t.” I mumbled, slightly worried. “You’re taller. Can you see them?” 

After a solid 10 minutes, Samantha and I decided we were completely lost. Which would’ve just kinda sucked, had rain not started pouring down, thunder sounding off in the distance. 

Samantha finally sat me down under a tree. “Stay here.” She instructed. “I’m gonna go back and get help.” 

“How’ll you find me again?” I asked, wiping soaked hair from my forehead. 

“Footsteps, plus, I can mark trees up with a rock.” She reassured me. “I’ll be back, I promise.” She gave me a fleeting hug before trudging down the path, leaving me in the relative safety of the tree. 

•••

The rain only got worse as time passed, and for the second time that day I was shivering and soaked, unable to warm up.

Finally, after a half hour, according to my watch, I got up and began to walk through the downpour. My hat kept just enough rain out of my face for me to see my fingers, but no farther. I continued to stumble, blinded by rain, through the mud and trees. There was no way to tell if I was still on the path or not, and I was sure that any minute I’d collapse, never to be seen again. 

I trudged on, wondering if anyone knew I was missing. Samantha had to have made it back to camp, right? But if she didn’t. I was stuck out here, no one to miss me, no one even knowing I was gone. 

My legs gave out right as I heard shouting. Face half covered in mud, I weakly raised my hand and waved, hoping someone would see it. Thankfully, someone did. That someone knelt before me, face unseeable through the hood of a rainbow rain jacket. 

“Simon? Simon can you hear me?” Otter asked frantically, holding an umbrella over my head to stop the rain. 

I nodded, unable to make my mouth move. Otter let out a sigh of relief and shifted their arm around my waist, holding the umbrella in the other hand. They helped me up slowly, asking every few minutes if I was still conscious, and every few minutes I’d groan and nod weakly, watching colors shift before my eyes. 

Eventually, Otter had me standing on shaky legs, urging me forward. I walked slowly, akin to a zombie, with lethargic, lurching steps. Otter continued to nudge me along, carefully keeping my head up. 

The lights of camp blinked in the distance, the calls of other campers reaching through the storm. Otter shouted at someone in the distance, who came running. Robyn threaded her arm under my other side, easing some of my weight off Otter. 

“C’mon sweetie, lets get you cleaned up.” She said softly, waving to other campers and guiding me and Otter towards the medical cabin.

Once inside, Robyn turned the heaters on and Otter grabbed a washcloth, gently rubbing mud from my face. Once I was warm enough to move around, Robyn stripped me down to boxers and binder and helped me lay on a bed. She instructed Otter to keep washing me with washcloth and soapy water while she ran off to grab food and water. The entire time they took care of me, I was very much laying there, too tired and sore to move anything, even my eyes. I stared mindlessly at the ceiling, listening to Otter hum some unknown tune as they worked. 

Eventually, Robyn came back with a water bottle and yogurt. She leaned over me, pushing damp hair up and away from my eyes. “Hey sweetie, you wanna eat something?” 

I shook my head, closing my eyes. Robyn tugged the blankets closer around my body and murmured something unintelligible as I fell asleep to the sound of rain on the roof


End file.
